Episode 83
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 84|Next Episode -->]] Date: January 8th, 2010 Length: 2:41:58 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Tyler. Special Guest(s): None Intro: '''Death Race (1976 game) commercial. '''Closing Words: '''Chris Antista "Let's Go" '''Closing Song: Blink 182 - First Date ---- Content Covered *Top 7 '90s games that need HD remakes *Bayonetta's Super Review *DarkSiders Super Review *Ask a Games Jarnalist Notable Facts *Jay Z 99 Problems mashup with Super Mario Bros 1-1 music 1st break *Fly Me to the Moon Bayonetta 2nd song at the end of the 1st break *Tyler Wilde was in Toronto over Christmas Break. It was like Fallout 4. *Chris Antista for Christmas Break took a picture of where that dog once shat on his balls. *First time mentioned that Brett Elston was paid in swords *Chris Antista's uncles and aunts will give him gifts more redeemable than his parents ever will. *Brett Elston believes ghosts do not exist due to desecration in Guitar Hero 5 and nothing happening for it *(At T-Nag's new years party) Chris Antista said he never smoked pot, yet he said in episode 19 in the shoplifting one that he smoked pot the day of the drug test, and came out negative. *Everyone manage to laugh about the username Dr.Pepper gets all the DLC *R-Ape introduced at 2:14:21 Funny Stories and Quotes *Chris Antista: **"We're THQ we can re-write the Bible." **Don't undercut me by using a Segal movie. **@Brett I'm disappointed that the most metal reference you can make is David Bowie. **Dave Matthews Band, when 9 Africans are about to kick in with Trombones. **"Doing an Austin Powers impersonation is like throwing a pitch and not leaving the mound." **"The engine they were developing it on was powered by static electricity and chiclets. (Twisted Metal) **Math class, going knuckle deep. **You are not allowed to set the level for GamesRadar articles, master of dates. **Don't do what I do. Let that be a lesson for you. If you do what I did, t hen people like yuo will listen to people like me who are you. **Blast Corps. Imagine the missle with a gyrating erection. **I'm trying to record my fart. Get it close to my asshole as close as possible. **I've lost 30 followers by showing a picture of my shit pants. **Next week, I'm going to smoke mushrooms behind the bleachers and fingering the hottest girl in Math class. *Mikel Reparaz: **"You said Dead Space twice and Dead Rising 3 times." ***Chris Antista: "Ok, robot." **The whiskey is spiked with whiskey. **All the best games are on PS3. **My wife thinks I'm a workaholic because I average 12 hours of sleep a week. **I will never forgive James Cameron for his 45 minute presentation at E3 where he showed nothing. *Tyler Wilde: **I was in Toronto, It looked liked Fallout 4 **I'm Dr. Pepper. ***Mikel "That must explain why you get all the DLC." **In Canada hanging out with a lady friend before seeing Avatar. Got a huge pitcher of beer. Chris described it as a "Cyclops urine sample." Chris later mentions sneaking Jack Daniels in a theatre for Transformers and some pussy ass kid threw up. Tyler Wilde during watching Avatar needed to pee really bad. In the restroom he said "3D movies disorient me." While wearing the 3D glasses. Then later he was kicked out of a park because it was closed. *On Avatar and James Cameron: **Mikel Reparaz: "Even Jamie Lee Curtis's strip scene was awesome, and she did that when she was 90 years old with an obvious erection" 1:26:11-1:26:20 **Chris Antista: "He made me ejaculate to an 80 year old transvestite." *Brett Elston: **"I had the stylus in my butt. Then my mom walked in and saw everything happening" 1:38:59-1:39:01 **I've known this girl since Kindergarten. ***Chris "That sounds hot." **Chris interjects "Let me breed with her, and create a reality TV show" **All I can remember from Bushido Blade is rectangles fighting rectangles. **I saw fantastic Mr. Fox which was awesome by the way. **Squeakel ***Chris "STFU I hate that movie." Question of the Week 67: What is your most anticipated game of 2010? *Brett Elston- Mass Effect 2, Last Guardian, Metroid Other M, Super Street Fighter IV *Mikel Reparaz- Heavy Rain, God of War 3, True Crimar Streets of Hong Kongar, Force Unleashed 2, Batman Arkham Asylum 2 *Tyler Wilde- Heavy Rain *Chris Antista- Last Guardian Link: Episode 83 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 84|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2010